Floating on Our Ships
by Blank Angel
Summary: Life doesn't always turn out as planned. GoM, Kagamicchi, Himurocchi, Takaocchi, Sakuraicchi, Kasamatsu-senpai. I suck at summaries orz


**Floating on Our Ships**

.

.

.

Kise lay in bed, not bothering to get up just yet, thinking about how his life had gone downhill in every possible way that _mattered_.

It had all started since his match with Haizaki. With his leg injury, there was no way he could continue playing the game he loved so much.

Not having much chance at pursuing his initial dream of being a pilot either, he stuck to modeling.

…And became a top model, a celebrity, the permanent face of a well-known brand of clothes, shoes and accessories. He appeared as the main character in a few recent top-hit movies. He had a brand named after him. But his heart ached, for his _life_ was empty.

There were times when he questioned his decision of cutting contact with all his friends: his Captain, the GoM, and even his precious Kurokocchi. Of course, being Kise, he ended up texting everyone a greeting once every three months. But never meeting up, nor making plans to. Didn't even call once. And never answered any of their extremely rare calls. How could he? He couldn't face them all after that, could he? Especially not Aominecchi …or Kurokocchi… Not to mention he now used crutches at times… But that was never a problem during modeling: reason for his success. Nobody knew about Kise Ryouta's condition except for his manager and the rest of the crew members.

* * *

Kagami had never thought he's end up with Akashi Seijuro, the psycho captain of the GoM… Not that he was complaining… He was very happy most of the time. It still confused him sometimes as to why the hetero-chromatic eyed red-head had chosen HIM of all people.

Life was good for the dedicated head fire-fighter_ except for the occasional threats from his spouse XD

Although Akashi hadn't kept in touch with all the GoM, Satsuki and Tetsuya had been another case. ,.. And so had Ryouta, with his almost regular texts to him and Taiga once in 3 months. Everybody was busy with their lives, so they never really got to meet up with each other.

All in all, they were both happy, with their little son, Kashi, who they loved very much. Kashi was a red-head, like them, but with hazel eyes instead. They had adopted him when he was just a few months old and his parents, Akashi's sister and her husband, had died in a car accident two years ago.

It went without saying that they loved him dearly…it was impossible not to! He was adorable, with his googly eyes shining with mischief and innocence, and his big soft baby cheeks, and the sounds he made! Bathing him, feeding him, and constantly changing Kashi's diapers had been a challenge for them at the start; even more so because they were both males, but it got better in time with all the help from the more experienced servants and they baby-care classes they took. Oh. And they NEVER left Kashi in the care of their servants for more than a couple hours_ and that too only when they _really_ had to.

Now Kashi was a healthy two-year old and already had his own mini Shogi board XD _courtesy of Akashicchi. –sigh- Honestly! That Akashicchi needs to stop controlling people's brains for once! –SOB- He didn't even have mercy on his innocent little son, and is planning on turning him into a Shogi-freak from such a small age!  
–cries- _Whizz! (pair of scissors flies by dangerously close!) _Kyaaaaahh! Wha-Why-Whe- Aaaahhhhh! GODDAMNITAKASHICCHIWHWREDIDYOUCOMEFROM?!

Akashicchi: -smiles with a deadly glint in eyes- What were you saying, Angel-chan?

Me: -stammers pathetically while trying to come up with a reason for Akashicchi to let me live-

Kagamicchi ( WHERE are they even coming from?!): -sweatdrops- …Sei? Let it go, ei? How about we let Angel continue the story?

Akashicchi: -gives a menacing half-smirk-…Fine. If you insist Taiga… But this is the last time.

* * *

Kasamatsu and Momoi were re-introduced right after university*, with Momoi being appointed as his manager while Kasamatsu soared in the media world on accord of his vast variety of original music, and song production.

Kasamatsu had only gotten a tad better at his shyness around females, and could now talk to them without running away or stuttering (He still never looked them in the eye though… or STRAIGHT at them X3 Cute Kasamatsucchi!

Kasamatsu: -cracks knuckles-

Me: -gulps-)

Obviously, Momoi noticed this on the day they were re-introduced and immediately took a liking to this shy-but-gentlemanly lad. She was thankful for the fact that he was shy because now she wouldn't have to worry about being oagled by some perv because of her bountiful figure. She was also glad she'd be working with someone who saw females as _**humans **_and not some eye-candy! ... Because as educated as the world may seem today, a horribly large population (educated) STILL refused to look at a woman respectfully, no matter how modestly she dressed-up.

Working together, they got to know each other better and grew closer each day. Kasamatsu was serious about his passion and had thus made it his work; and Momoi was ready to use every ounce of herself to utilize his talents, develop them, and raise him to the highest point.

Love blossomed somewhere along this ambitious road, and after a tough month it took for realization to dawn on them, they had consented, admitting their feelings, and had later got married at some point.

This however, didn't make any changes to their work lives; only gave them a chance to do better, achieve more, aim higher.

They also enjoyed the fruits of their love and received them joyfully: the first a boy, who they named Kamo, with grey eyes and cotton-candy pink-hair to match his fair complexion. The second was a girl, who they named Yuki, with pink eyes and black hair to contrast beautifully with her fair skin.

At present Kamo-chan was five and Yuki-chan was three. Kasamatsu was a renowned musician, one of the greatest in industry; and Momoi, still his manager, his love, his wife.

* * *

Midorima and Takao had been together since high school; going to the same uni, with mostly the same subjects. Takao didn't particularly have any interest in pursuing Medical, but he knew that the one thing he should never let go of is his Shin-chan.

Of course it did take quite a few comical trials till he was able to successfully woo the green-haired tsundere, but it _did _pay off. The tsundere giant soon realized that his feelings for the Hawk-eyes were mutual…and he wouldn't have it any other way.

Midorimas' parents didn't make as much fuss when he rejected his fiancé-to-be as when they did after discovering that their son was in love with his best friend. Male best friend. With the help of his sister and grandmother, he was able to convince them to at least meet Takao. From there Takao worked his magic and was able to worm his way into the hearts of Midorimas' strict parents; his mother especially, who became a fond fan of Takao. The engagement followed next month, although they weren't planning on marriage until after Midorima became an official doctor.

Years passed with Takao beside his Shin-chan in every walk of life, making the too-focused-on-studies-tsundere realize the beauty and fun in everything. And life was good.

Now Midorima was one of the best, and youngest, surgeons in the country, working as the top/head doctor at Tokyo's biggest hospital. And Takao, with all his skills and knowledge, was his one-and-only assistant, and was also head of the entire nursing staff.

They were happily married and were proud parents of a sweet, healthy girl, who they named Shinnari. Shinna-chan was now 3-years old, with emerald eyes just like her "dad" (Midorimacchi), and black hair like her "papa" (Takaocchi), with the same goofy grin of her papa too!

Midorima was every bit as much of a tsundere as ever, but he loved his little famile dearly… And Takao knew that. He knew that very well X3 Shinna-chan loved her parents- who adored her, taught her, and spoilt her with loads of love and affection…each in their individual ways!

* * *

Murasakibara and Himuro never parted after high school either. Basketball was still part of their lives, like it was of all the GoM and their partners… but it wasn't as intense now.

Murasakibara was as lazy and indifferent to almost anything not related to food as always. He was now the owner of Japans' most famous bakery-and-coffee-shop; it was so well-known for the quality and taste of its products that people came from far and wide just to get a taste of Murasakibaras' heavenly treats.

Himuro, who was capable of achieving much more, decided to stick with his Atsushi and was now the manager of Murasakibaras' place. He also took it upon himself to keep Murasakibara working-out, although he had to bribe the monster with various things –cough-activities-cough- everytime.

Life for the couple was good, peaceful even. Along with messages from the GoM Captain every now and then- especially on some special occasions- Kise would also send Murasakibara greetings from time-to-time…but not as regularly as Akashi.

They were happily married and lived in an expensive apartment complex, always doing something exciting.

Murasakicchi: Mou~… Murochin? Baka-Angel-chin didn't write our part well –sulks-

Himurocchi: -smiles calmly- Now now Atsushi. Don't be so rude. I'm sure-

Me: UWANH! Irise! Domo irise! Please forgive me ~ssu! I didn't do it on purpose! I-I'm a terrible writer! A-And …I …I had lost motivation ~ssu!...I was all out of ideas! –has tears at corners of eyes-

Murasakicchi: -small glare-

Himurocchi: -sweatdropping and trying to calm me down-

* * *

Aomine Daiki had never imagined he'd ever meet his high school teammates ever in practical life.

He was in for a ride then.

Right at the start of his career, on a very crucial mission, he ended up working with a young lawyer best-suited for the case. Who happened to be none other than Sakurai Ryou.

Young Detective Aomine had secretly been relieved that it was someone he knew. That he wont have to worry about first impressions and probably won't mess things up.

Working with the young lawyer, Aomine realized one thing: the apologetic mushroom was very dedicated to his work. So dedicated, that while working, he'd become a completely different person. You wouldn't recognize him as "the apologetic mushroom" while he was in lawyer mode.

Staying over at each others', and the long hours spent together on the case, all the hardships they endured, paid off in the end and they were successful. :)

Not much after, they were paired up for almost every case, and proved themselves every single time.

Nobody knows how it began, why it happened, but after some events, Aomine asked the young lawyer out in his blunt way, causing him to splutter and choke on his drink while his face heated up a pretty red.

* * *

Coming to Kuroko Tetsuya. That guy became a KG teacher, like he'd always wanted. He loved the kids and his job. His little house was ok, and he didn't have any financial troubles...

It did get annoying though, when the kids in his class would lose sight of him and would start panicking and crying. Seriously, God, give me SOME presence at least!

That, and he was still single, unlike his ex-teammates... It's not that he couldn't get anybody... no..In fact, he knew some female teachers kept trying to get his attention. But he just wasn't interested in **them.**

No. It was just 1 person he thought appropriate for that place. It wasn't because he was a model. It wasn't because he was gorgeous. It wasn't because of the money, and it certainly wasn't because he'd be a slave to Kuroko if he said the word.

It was because of **the person **he was. The **heart **that beat inside that cage. The **soul **that kept that doll alive.

Kuroko knew that Kise was his soulmate... That he would've fallen in love with him and ONLY him even if Kise was born as a girl, a dog, or even a bug.

But he just didn't know what to do.

He could always reply back to the monthly texts Kise sent...But that's all they were: **friendly texts. **He was so foolish to think that Kise would ever harbour such impure feelings towards him too. He was too innocent, too **trusting**, too simple for that.

And the loneliness in his heart would grow every day. Seeing the model everywhere he went was agonisingly sweet. At least he could see the man Ryouta had become... He could endure the agony of not talking to him, or being glomped by him every second, if he could know that he was alive and well.

* * *

**A/N: ****Don't kill me guys. I really wanted to write a KuroKise fic... and I've started this chappy since over a month ago... If I get a good response, I'll continue this...If not, then I guess I won't...coz school's started, and if nobody will like what I'm doing, I better not waste my time anymore, right? :) Hope everybody likes it ;) If anybody's interested, they can give me ideas for this too :)**


End file.
